


Hush

by Cephy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: kinkfest, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Gojyo/Hakkai: demon Hakkai, 'Monsters are real, and ghosts are too. They live inside us, and sometimes they win.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

_There's no such things as ghosts_, they told him. _There are no monsters under the bed. Go to sleep, go to sleep--_

But in the night when things moved in the corners of the room, he knew better. When he felt the puff of breath on the back of his neck, when he put his foot on the floor and felt the brush of something reaching before he managed to pull away.

When he looked into the mirror and saw the shadows of vines on his own face, crawling and spreading like the seed of madness, and the legions of empty faces gathered behind him in reflection, he knew better.

He closed his eyes before turning away--_ if I can't see them, they're not there_\-- and made his way across the room by memory, pulling his feet up quickly under the blankets. Opening his eyes only when they were safely turned to the dark softness of the pillow and the sheet and the corner of skin between neck and shoulder.

"Whass?" a muffled voice, a snuffle, and then movement as that corner of skin shifted. "'kai? Wha's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, and told himself he imagined the burr in his own voice, the growl beneath the surface. _There's no such things as monsters._

"Mph." An arm settled across him, warm and heavy. "Go to sleep," Gojyo muttered vaguely before his breathing evened.

Hakkai stared-- pillow, sheet, skin-- and wondered if he were to look, would the other side of the bed be filled with Gojyo's mother, his brother, the nameless women--

_No such things as ghosts._

Would the shadows be on his skin, too, clear as blood in the moonlight, if he were to lift his head--

_No such things as monsters._

Hakkai let his fingers inch down, touch and trace scar tissue; let himself wonder. If he were to open it up again would he bleed red or would the shadows come out instead? Split the skin, shed the human shell, let the inside out--

_Go to sleep, go to sleep._

Hakkai closed his eyes.


End file.
